theanthony28495adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The African Jungle Book
''DarkLord62892's movie-spoof of Disney's "The Jungle Book (1967)". Cast: *Mowgli - Miguel Rivera (Coco (2017)'' *''Baloo - Pumbaa (The Lion King)'' *''Bagheera - Timon (The Lion King)'' *''Shere Khan - Prince John (Robin Hood)'' *''Kaa - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood)'' *''King Louie - Bombay (El Arca (2007)'' *''Flunkey Monkey - Sebastian (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue)'' *''Colonel Hathi as himself'' *''Winifred as herself'' *''Hathi Junior as himself'' *''Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzie the Vultures - Mr. Stork (Dumbo 1941; Lambert the Sheepish Lion), Junior, Jasper (Storks) and Crane (Kung Fu Panda)'' *''Akela as himself'' *''Rama (Father Wolf) as himself'' *''Raksha (Mother Wolf) as herself'' *''Shanti - Nina (Ferdinand (2017)'' ''Other casts: - 'The Bandar-Log Monkeys - Monkeys (Jumanji; 1995)' - 'Baloo as Lady Monkey - Sharla (Timon & Pumbaa: Home is Where the Hog is)' - 'The Jungle Patrol as themselves' - 'The Elephant whispering to Winifred as himself' - 'The Elephant with 'Dusty Muzzle as himself' - 'The Slob Elephant as himself' - 'The Battle Damaged Elephant as himself' - 'The Elephant with 'Silly Grin' as himself' - 'The Elephant with fly as himself' - 'The Elephant with hair as himself' - 'The Distracted Elephant as himself' - 'The Elephant with smashed nose after crash as herself' - 'Buglar the Elephant as himself' - 'The Bee as itself' - 'The Fly as itself' - 'The Deer as itself' - 'The Wolf Councils as themselves' - 'The Wolf Cubs as themselves' - 'Baby Mowgli - Roshan (Ice Age)' Scenes: *The African Jungle Book part 1: Main Titles ("Overture")'' *''The African Jungle Book part 2: Timon Discovers Roshan (aka Miguel)'' *''The African Jungle Book part 3: Miguel's Jungle Life/Meeting at the Council Rock'' *''The African Jungle Book part 4: Miguel and Timon Encounter Sir Hiss'' *''The African Jungle Book part 5: The Dawn Patrol ("Colonel Hathi's March")'' *''The African Jungle Book part 6: Timon and Miguel's Argument'' *''The African Jungle Book part 7: Miguel meets Pumbaa'' *''The African Jungle Book part 8: ("The Warthog Necessities")'' *''The African Jungle Book part 9: Miguel is Kidnapped by the Monkeys'' *''The African Jungle Book part 10: Miguel meets Bombay ("I Wan'na Be Like You")/Monkey Chase'' *''The African Jungle Book part 11: Timon and Pumbaa's Moonlight Talk'' *''The African Jungle Book part 12: Miguel Runs Away'' *''The African Jungle Book part 13: Prince John Arrives ("Colonel Hathi's March" (Reprise)'' *''The African Jungle Book part 14: Miguel and Sir Hiss' Second Encounter ("Trust in Me")'' *''The African Jungle Book part 15: Sir Hiss and Prince John's Conversation'' *''The African Jungle Book part 16: Miguel's Friends ("That's What Friends are For")'' *''The African Jungle Book part 17: Miguel confronts Prince John/Lion Fight'' *''The African Jungle Book part 18: Poor Warthog'' *''The African Jungle Book part 19: Miguel meets Nina ("My Own Home")'' *''The African Jungle Book part 20: The Grand Finale ("The Warthog Necessities" (Reprise)'' *''The African Jungle Book part 21: End Credits ("I Wan'na Be Like You" (The Jonas Brothers version)'' Category:DarkLord62892 Category:The Jungle Book Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:DarkLord62892's Channel Category:Rated PG Movie-Spoofs Category:DarkLord62892the5th Category:DarkLord62892returns Category:DarkLord62892 Style